One Direction
by JamSandwich
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Rated for language. Collaborated with EtakSppe. Meet Renesmme Cullen as she progresses through her feelings for her imprint Jacob Black. What will happen when an unexpected surprise is given to the young couple?


Renesmee Cullen's Point Of View

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains and into my bleary eyes as I strained to open them. I hated being the only one in the house who had to sleep. At least Jake rested sometimes. They shot open when I heard a loud clattering coming from downstairs. Initially I couldn't figure out what was going on. "Don't you even dare think that near my daughter!" was the normally calm voice of my dad screaming at my boyfriend. I could hear the venom in his words. He meant business.  
"Well, you shouldn't be listening to my thoughts then, should you?!" shouted Jacob, my boyfriend. That was my cue to Intervene – how many times had I told my father to stop reading Jake's thoughts? He was a red-blooded male, after all.  
"Dad what do you think you are doing?" I clattered into the kitchen, mentally cursing my mother's human clumsiness. Sure, now she was all graceful and vampire-y, but damn her humanness. Dad's hands were tightly wound around Jake's neck, and, by the strain on Jake's face, they were causing quite a lot of harm...  
I'm not the average 17 year old. When she was my age, my mother met a mysterious stranger and was thrust into an ethereal world where nothing was as it seemed. She was hounded by Italians who thirst for revenge that was not theirs to claim, welcomed into a pack of werewolves, and into the hearts of a very strange family. Who just happened to be vampires?  
Long story short (as much as I hate thinking about It), I was conceived while my mother was still human, and, as soon as I was born, Imprinted on by an old friend of my mother's. Yeah, my boyfriend is a werewolf, and I'm half-vampire.  
"Just teaching the dog some manners!" Dad said through a clenched jaw as his fists relaxed a little. I saw the relief In Jake's eyes.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I love Jake? There's nothing you can do!" I screamed at my Dad, knowing full well I didn't have to tell him anything – he could just read the thoughts that drifted to consciousness every now and then. He dropped his hands entirely and Jake moved back as though he'd been released from an elastic band.  
"I'm sorry," Dad said, half to me, half to Jake. He looked at the floor momentarily, only glancing up when my aunt Alice entered the room.  
"Why didn't you stop it?" I asked her. I knew she would have seen Dad's little outburst and could have at least warned me.  
"You both have to learn." Alice said. "You," - she nodded to my Dad – "have to learn to control it. You can appreciate how Charlie felt now, yes? To have a daughter who is dating someone not even in the same species? Love conquers all..." she smiled. "And you," she said, looking at me, "have to learn how to deal with your father." She winked at me. We both knew that my Dad's anger only came from love. For me, that is. Not Jake.

Golden rays shone over me, and my eyes fluttered open. I yawned and looked around the room. I took in the modern decor – the white walls, the arty photos on canvas adorning them, and the family heirlooms passed from my honeymooning parents to me. Suddenly, the bed shifted and I realised I wasn't alone. "Shit!" I cried and jumped off the bed, grabbing any clothes in a hurry.  
"What the fuck!" grumbled the familiar husky voice. There was a large bulk under the covers, and, to my horror, it moved.  
"Jake!" I shrieked as I recognised the bulk to be... well, my boyfriend.  
"Oh crap," he mumbled and scrambled to get his clothes. Despite the stress I was under, I sure had a great view off his tight abs and strong muscular arms. Annoyingly, I blushed a faint red, cursing -one again- her Inheritance of my mother's humanness. Jacob smirked as he heard her faint heart beat jump and flutter. He lazily pulled his boxers and trousers up, leaving his torso bare, knowing that he would get a kick from teasing.  
"Put on a shirt dumb ass!" I laughed, silently enjoying the view but knew that aunt Alice would be calling at any minute. And, worst of all, she would know exactly what I had done. Then Jake wouldn't be the only one with his tail between his legs.  
Right on time, I heard the familiar ringing of the house phone. Normally, with the house bustling with lives that don't switch off, it would be answered in a flash. "Dr Carlisle Cullen," I would hear as my grandfather, who didn't look a day over 23, answered the phone. Maybe, "Esme Cullen speaking – who may I ask is calling?" would drift from upstairs as my grandmother – his equally youthful wife – answered. Of course, they were gone to visit the Denali's, some old friends of theirs from a few centuries back, so there was no-one to answer the telephone.  
"Okay, okay..." I muttered as I slumped down the stairs, feeling more sluggish than usual. Sure, I had inherited some human characteristics, but my lively and quick nature had come from my father's side. You know the vampire one. I reached to answer the phone, but it wasn't Aunt Alice.  
"Nessie?" my mother had finally come over the Idea when I was 10 to start calling me Nessie, like everyone else.  
"Hey, mom." I said. "How's Esme Island?"  
"It's just like your father – totally unchanged since the last time we were here!" she laughed, the wind chime like noise tinkling down the phone line. "How're things back there?"  
I wish I could remember... I thought. It dawned on me too late that I actually didn't remember anything that had happened the night before. "Fine," I lied. Thank God it wasn't Dad on the phone.  
"Good, okay. Well, look after the house. Oh... Your dad wants to talk to you. Love you honey."  
"Love you too..." I said, starting to panic. Get a song in your head... I quickly thought, and, before my father greeted me on the phone a dainty, ballet-like tune filled my consciousness.  
"Hey, Dad," I said before he could say hello.  
"Hello, Nessie." He said. "How are you and... Jake?"  
"Things are great. The house is still... all here." I laughed.  
He laughed too, but it was an uneasy laugh, like he could tell I was lying. "Okay." He said. "I guess that's a start."  
"Sure, sure." I said, mentally checking myself for picking up Jake's throwaway comment. "How's your honeymoon?" I quickly added, before he picked up on It.  
"It's going great," he said. "Look, I've got to go, but you take care of yourself, won't you?" He said suspiciously.  
"Yeah, I will. Love you Dad," I said.  
"Love you too." Click. The phone went dead.  
Good, I thought. That went well. As I stood in the hallway with the receiver still in my hand, Jake came down the stairs, still shirtless. "Did I tell you In Chinese to put a shirt on, then?" I snapped.  
Jake looked a little hurt. "Well, I can't help it... Just ask the hulk." He winked at me. "He's so ripped none of his clothes fit, either."  
Despite his cute little joke – which normally I would have laughed off – I was still passed that Jake hadn't done what I had asked for. Was it that time of the month? It couldn't be. I wasn't due for another week or so. So what was wrong with me? I stared at him darkly.  
"What's the matter, honey?" he asked me, coming towards me. Suddenly, I tensed. I didn't want him near me. Jeez, there was something seriously aggressive about me today. "Okay, okay," he said, backing off. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck relax a little, but my shoulders were still knotted. "Do you want something to eat?"  
"No, I want to know what happened last night." I said.  
"Well..." Jake scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I don't know."  
I looked through the hallway and into the living room as If it would give me some clues. Nope, it was still as immaculately clean as ever. The whole house, In fact, on my Inspection looked fine. No wild parties here. While I was pondering my foul mood, the phone rang. Jake answered.  
"Oh, he, Alice," he said. "Yeah, we're okay... sure, she's right here." He handed the phone over to me carefully, In case I snapped. I tried to smile at him as I took it, but he still backed away.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Hello." the voice on the other end was charming, as usual. I still didn't think of Alice as my aunt. It was weird. She was practically my age, and yet she was the sister of my father... burgh, my family was so confusing.  
"So," I said. "I guess you're going to tell me what I'll have for breakfast?"  
"Nope," she said, and I heard a smile in her voice. "I'm going to congratulate you."  
"Why?" I said. "Is it something yummy?"  
"Yeah." She said. "A mina-Jake."  
"A mina-Jake?" I said.  
"You're pregnant, silly!"

A faint thud was heard from behind me. I ran as fast as a half vampire could up the stairs and to our room. There lay my fiancé on the ground. Out cold. "And this is what Jacob faints at, not blood sucking vampires, not beautiful werewolves but babies". I said out aloud hoping this would wake Jake up. I knelt down and moved his head onto my lap. I gently stroked his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Grandma's made pancakes".

He shot up and said "Extra syrup, baby".

Nice try, I said and moved onto our bed pulling him along. We have to talk about something much more Important; I murmured and moved my hand to my stomach, our baby. HIs eyes grew wide as he was about to faint again,

I stopped him and said "I swear If you faint one more time..."-knowing that It was an empty threat It would work the same on him. Jake swallowed loudly as realisation hit him.

He wrapped his arm around me and said "I'll always be here babe, no matter what". He kissed me on the cheek and I remembered why I loved him so much. He softly nuzzled his head against my neck and put his hand on my stomach.

Before I knew It he jumped up and shouted "Shit! Edwards gonna kill me!" and started pacing along the wooden floor.


End file.
